Choosing Sides
by A Torch in Her Eyes
Summary: Complete OLD! One of the WWF's newest female additions, Kat aka Gem, has joined the Alliance to do some 'spy' work. However, things between her and Jericho turn things around.
1. Mommy, the Alliance got a new member!

Authors Note - I don't own anything, you all know the routine by now. So puh-lease don't sue. You wouldn't get nothing from me anyways. I'm only 13, I have nothing. Anyways, sorry the first chapter is so short! :-( Chapter two will be longer... If I get good reviews, that is.   
  
"Do you understand what you're doing?" Shane McMahon asked me one time time before his music hit.   
  
"Oh yeah."   
  
I nodded and grinned, one of those evil grins. Shane's instructions were crystal clear. The new girl, me, runs out during the match, helps Shane and RVD win and then I reveal that I'm part of the Alliance.   
Getting to the match, RVD was suddenly on the receiving end of Y2J's fury after Shane-o had been tossed out of the ring. I took that as my cue and ran down to the ring.   
  
The fans didn't know what to think of me. But I didn't care. I ran down to the ring in my baggy blue jeans, oversized t-shirt and sunglasses. I could feel my long, jet-black hair whisping behind me. Yeah, my black hair with two streaks of shock blue running through it. Anyways, I slid into the ring ready as I could be. My black boots connected right with Jericho's jaw and sent him staggering to the ropes. Of course by now the ref had called for the bell as I, the "mystery woman" to everyone else, promptly dropped Chris right on his head with a DDT.   
  
RVD and Shane had gotten to their feet and felt the need to drag me off of Jericho. I tried to squirm from RVD's grasp, but his hand was wrapped firmly around my waist. Damn him. I wanted to get some more of Jericho, I was really into this. And while I was busy trying to free myself from this super-grip, Shane-O-Mac had gotten a microphone.   
  
"Ladies and gentlemen... Allow me to introduce to you the newest member of the Alliance!"   
  
At that, he grabbd my hand and raised it high in the air.   
  
"Gem!!!"   
  
My smile grew wide. I was a part of the Alliance. This was gonna be good...   
  
_______________________________________________________________________   
Well, there ya go.   
If you liked this and think I should continue, press 1 now.   
If you hated this and think I should spare you all the torture and delete this, press 1 1/2 now!   
If you'd like to hear Shoo-Bop on repeat, press 2 


	2. Cel-e-brate good times, c'mon!

Back in the Alliance lockerroom...   
  
"Party!"   
  
"Yeah!"   
  
High-fives were going all around. Who knew they'd be this happy at getting me in the Alliance. Or they could be celebrating over the fact that Stone Cold had retained his title tonight as well.   
Some of the more friendly Alliance members had gladly welcomed me to the group. Although it really was against my ways, I smiled and chit-chatted with the likes of Justin Credible and Billy Kidman. I ran a quick, judgemental eye over the two - Justin seemed like an Alliance type: lie, cheat and steal. May not be their motto, but whatever, it should be. Kidman, on the other hand, was the total opposite as he seemed kind of laid back and overall nice.   
  
"Hey, you think you did pretty good tonight, don't you?" I glanced next to me. Sure enough, Booker T was standing right there and I hadn't even noticed his approach.   
"Well what you did tonight was nothin' compared to The Book - the five time, five ti-"   
  
"Excuse me everyone," Shane interrupted, standing on a chair in the middle of the room.   
  
Thank goodness for Shane. I'd heard that Booker T could just keep going and going and going, kinda like that evil Energizer bunny. Shane was my new savior as everyone, including the Book-man, grew silent.   
  
"Tonight, we celebrate!"   
  
This earned Shane a loud cheer from the Alliance audience, even me.   
  
"Austin is still the champ, Booker and Test are the Tag Team Champions, Kidman won the cruiserweight title and we got a new member of the Alliance. Oh yes, we have cause for celebration!"   
  
This earned Shane more cheers. Although, it seems that "celebration" in the Alliance dictionary means to find the closest dance club around and drink 'til ya drop.   
  
Most of the ECW crew held their alcohol well, still able to walk halfway through the night. Unsteadily - But they could walk nonetheless. But WCW wrestlers like Kanyon and Sean Stasiak were plastered. Completely plastered. Proof of that was in the fact that after the girls had refused to dance with them, they started asking the guys.   
I chuckled at the scene infront of me, wondering how badly they were going to regret drinking so much in the morning.   
  
Ah well, I figured, not my problem. I excused myself to the Ladie's room, maybe even a little dancing afterwards. Pushing the door to the bath room open, it reaked of piss and puke. I wouldn't have been surprised if I'd stepped in it by now. Spotting an open window, low to the ground, I smiled. Perfect. I took my oppurtunity and eased myself out of the window and made my way over to a dimmly lit alleyway where Lita and Jericho seemed to be waiting next to their car.   
  
"Hey," Jericho greeted lightly.   
  
"Took you long enough..."   
  
"Well ex-cuse me," I mocked playfully.   
  
"You kicked Chris' ass out there, Katelyn!" Lita exclaimed.   
  
"How many times have I told you to call me Kat?"   
  
"Sorry."   
  
"And Kat didn't kick my ass," Chris said as he wrapped an arm around my waist.   
"I *let* her kick my ass."   
  
This earned him an elbow to the gut courtesy of moi.   
  
"Sure ya did, Chrissy."   
  
"Anyways." Lita interrupted, "How long do you think it will take for the Alliance to start trusting you with all their dirty little secrets?" Lita rubbed her hands together greedily and grinned. She really was a bit odd at times...   
  
"No telling. Probably not long though," I said winking. I hadn't seen anyone wink in a long, long time, so I thought I'd bring it upon myself to keep it alive.   
  
"Good. We want to have you in the WWF as soon as possible."   
  
I grinned at Chris as he kissed me lightly on the lips, Lita turning her head and making a gagging noise until me and Christ finally pulled apart. I smiled once more at my WWF pals, well, my boyfriend and my best friend, before I started heading back to the club.   
  
Too bad none of them noticed Rob Van Dam watching from the shadows. 


	3. Uh oh, spagettios... Someone got busted!

"Have fun dancing?" Shane asked me.   
  
"Oh yeah... Although, it woulf help if everyone wasn't drunk," I answered, well, lied in a breeze. That's why I was chosen to 'infiltrate' the Alliance, I'm such a good liar I felt like patting myself on the back, but I refrained from that.   
  
"I'm gonna head back to the hotel, are there any rooms?"   
  
"Nope," RVD interjected from seemingly out of nowhere, "but you can room with me if ya want." That RVD - Such a nice guy, I thought.   
  
"Sure," I shrugged, a room is a room. "Just don't try nothin' funny."   
  
Rob held up his hands in mock surrender. I raised a brow at him, I couldn't figure out how he fit into the Alliance. Sure he had a big ego, but so did people like the Rock. And sure he was extremely inovative in the ring, so was... No one in the WWF, or the Alliance for that matter other then Mr.Monday Night himself.   
  
I looked up, we were parked in front of the hotel. Funny... I didn't remember ever even getting into the car. Damnit, I must've drifted off into my own little world. Hmm. I think I do that way too often.   
Ah well. Slipping out of the car, I grabbed my bag and followed RVD up to his room. Surprisingly, the room was clean when I'd been expecting a real like pig-sty.   
  
"There's only one bed, so I'll sleep on the couch."   
  
"Thanks," I said, nodding my head slightly in gratitude.   
  
"Hey, no problem. Say, what's your name? Your real name," he asked me. I know I've already asked this, but how is Rob part of the Alliance again?   
  
"... Kat."   
  
"Well, Kat, get some sleep."   
  
I nodded absently, grabbed a nightgown out of my bag and went into the bathroom to change. Rob, on the other hand, plopped down on the couch. He knew she was with the WWF, he'd heard her earlier in the night... Out in the alley, with Chris and Lita. If anyone else in the Alliance found out she was dead meat! Why should he care though? He should probably be telling Shane or Stephanie right now that they've got a spy in their midst, but he didn't. He'd just have to keep an eye on her.   
Ah well. Rob turned out the lights and tried to make himself as comfortable as he could on the couch. Just about to fall asleep, too, when he heard footsteps - sneaky footsteps. Cracking an eye half-open and peering through the darkness, unaware to me of course, he saw me slip out the door. God help her if someone from the Alliance saw her, he thought.   
  
I crept down the hallway, hoping and praying that I didn't run into anyone. Specifically someone from WCW or ECW. That would be the last thing in the world that I needed right now. I spotted room 252, pulled out my keycard and let myself into the room - my boyfriend's room.   
  
What I saw in front of me, however, was something that I hadn't expected to see in a million years. Chris Jericho... MY boyfriend... And Lita, MY best friend... In the bed. From the pile of clothes lying on the floor, I didn't need to be a genius to figure out what was going on under the sheets. I could feel tears pricking my eyes, blurring my vision.   
  
"Kat-" Chris began to explain, but I wasn't having any of it.   
  
No chance in hell what I going to listen to that bastard! I ran out of the room as fast as I could, stumbling over my own feet a couple times in my daze. Not all the shock had settled in yet. My heart didn't want to believe it, but my mind knew all too well what was going on. Odd how the heart and mind work so seperately. But that's not what my mind was on, my mind was on what I'd seen in the room. The two people who meant the most to me in this world, and I caught them together. They'd broken my heart... Selfish, self-centered jackasses!   
  
I burst into the room I was sharing with Rob, vaguely aware of the lights on in the room. And if the lights were on, I guess that meant you-know-who was awake. Damnit! Could this night get any worse?! I felt a pair of strong arms envelope me into a comforting hug, pulling me down onto a lap. His hands were stroking my back, almost like petting while I cried on Rob's shoulder. Not something you normally do when you've only known a dude for a day, but I wasn't thinking clearly. My eyes were to full of tears to see straight, my mind too clouded and my heart too broken.   
  
It felt like hours before I started to calm down, but it couldn't have been that long. My head shot up when I realised how bad this must look. I'd snuck out, then come back crying... How was I going to explain this? I tensed, I wanted to get up and run, but Rob's grip wouldn't allow it. Both of his hands were on my hips now, his grasp unyielding.   
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.   
  
Damnit, what could I tell him? Oh, I just caught my boyfriend cheating on me with my best friend. You mean I never told you I was really part of the WWF and just spying on the Alliance for them? Gees, that would just sound SO great. Not. As good a liar as I could be, I guess my brain just wouldn't function. I couldn't lie. So, I just sat their quietly, hoping maybe that he'd forget about it. Afterall, I did still have a job to do with the WWF no matter what.   
  
"Kat, I know you're with the WWF." 


	4. Sooo... What now?

Author's Note : Don't you hate these things? Yeah, everyone does... I'm trying to make this a longer chapter then those other short ones. Soooooowwwwwrrrrrry 'bout those. Heh. Anyway. Enjoy!   
  
  
He knows... He knows... Damnit! My entire body tensed. I was scared. If he knew, then he had either already told someone, or he was going to tell. This was so NOT good.   
  
"I'm not going to tell anyone, Kat, but only if you tell me what's wrong."   
  
Well, at least that was a relief. But how'd he even know? Was he just that smart? Or he'd probably seen me outside the club with Jericho and Lita... I should have been more careful. Should have been more on guard, opened my eyes a bit more or something.   
I closed my eyes and took a deap breath and told Rob everything. Spilled my guts to him. Everything from being a spy for the WWF to Jericho and Lita involved with one another. Of course, it did cause me another sob-fest, but it did feel good to tell someone and share the burden somewhat.   
  
Rob's hand was moving in small circles on my back. It was a soothing and not to mention very comforting gesture. He seemed so caring, so... Un-Alliance-like. Was caring even in the Alliance dictionary? Very doubtful. I was beginning to think that Chris would fit in better with the WCW/ECW crew better then RVD. That was probably true too.   
  
"Everything'll be alright," he said gently. "Afterall, you do have an ally here."   
  
Huh? I was confused a moment before I realized that he meant that he was my ally. Wow... I should probably feel real special right about now, but instead, I feel like shit.   
  
The more I thought about it, the more I realized that the only reason I had agreed to "spy" for the World Wrestling Federation was for Jerkicho... And now I was left without cause. Maybe I could really be a part of the Alliance, instead of just pretending.   
  
"I want to be part of the Alliance... Really be part of it, no acting." That came out of nowhere, but Rob didn't seem surprised.   
  
"Alright. But I think you need some sleep first," he said as he helped me to my feet.   
  
My legs felt like jello. I guess I was still in a dazed kinda phase from everything that had gone on tonight. Maybe some sleep would help me get over it. Pfft. Yeah right, who was I kidding. By morning it would all sink in.   
I crawled into the bed. Ah, bed. Rob turned to go back to sleep on the couch, but I grabbed his hand. A gesture that surprised me and him both. I couldn't seem to get out any words, cat seemed to have got my tongue. But I pulled down on his hand slightly, asking him without words to stay with me. He stood there a moment, thinking I guess until he finally complied and laid down next me. I felt his wrap an arm around my waist, a comforting arm. I tried to fight off the sleep that was threatening to take over, to try and think for the sake of thinking, but I was just too tired as I drifted off.   
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
  
"Whoo, looks like Rob got him some last night!"   
  
... Wha'? Grr you, whoever you are. Did you have to ruin my beautiful beauty sleep?   
  
"Go away, Billy," I heard Rob mumble.   
  
"You mean you're not gonna tell me any of the deails?"   
  
I groaned. Gosh darnit! I wanted to sleep longer.   
  
"Nothing happened last night, 'k?" I wanted to scream it, but I just wasn't awake enough for that.   
  
At this, Kidman seemed to lose interest and got to the point of why he was in the room in the first place. I guess Rob forgot to lock the door last night. For all I know Chr-... Chris. I saw him with... No! That had to be a dream, a nightmare. Unfortunately, at least my mind was awake by now and I knew that I had really seen it. That jerkoff! Him and that, that slut! Ooh! Those jackasses! Those as-   
  
"- flight leaves at 12 and it's almost 11 now."   
  
"Okay, cool."   
  
I hope I didn't miss anything important. I guess that's what I get for mind-bashing Jerkicho. But damn does he ever deserve it. See, I'm not gonna wallow in pity, oh hells no! Besides, today is my first day as an official Alliance member. Yay. Too bad I didn't feel like being enthusiastic about it, I just wasn't quite in the mood yet.   
  
"Kay? Yoo hoo," I saw a hand waving infront of my face. I really need to stop drifting off like that.   
  
"Sorry," I murmered.   
  
"You okay?"   
  
"Just peachy," a blatant lie.   
  
Rob got the hint, though. Although I think it was fairly easy to see that I wasn't in a talking mood. Heh heh, mood swings. Gotta love 'em. Ain't it what women are known for? Yeah, of course.   
  
"Just try not to think about him," was all he said to me. Words of wisdom, or something, I suppose.   
  
Before I knew it, I had my bags slung over my shoulder and was boarding a plane to where the next show was. Tampa, Florida if I remembered correctly. Rob let me sit next to the window. Aww, so sweet of him. Usually I hated the window seat, but today, I just wanted to stare out of it. But I ended up seemingly staring through all the scenary, with no thoughts at all. Don't you love when you can completely clear your head of all thoughts and just stare at nothing? Well, this was one day when I was very thankful that I even had it in me to do that.   
  
I felt an elbow nudge me in the side. Rob. I guess he was telling me the flight was already over because he was getting up and grabbing his bags. As I stood up, my muscles felt a bit stiff. I guess it hadn't been a short of flight as I thought. Stretching out a bit before I grabbed my bags, I put a little false energy into my spirit and practically bounced out of the plane.   
  
"Well, it looks like someone is in a good mood today."   
  
"Hey, Shane," I greeted in a cheery tone that was as fake as that energy that I'd just had. But the Boy Wonder didn't seem to notice.   
  
"I just wanted to make sure you got here alright. Oh hey, Rob. Now, everyone is going to meet at the hotel lounge tonight for match handouts -"   
  
Babble, babble, more babble. How can Shane talk so much? That characterstic has to come from his father, because I don't remember his mother ever talking that much. I only listened long enough to hear him tell us which hotel everyone was staying at before tuning out again. I get bored easily. It seemed like forever until he finally walked off with a 'See ya later' wave of the hand.   
  
"Come on."   
  
Rob gave my arm a bit of a tug and I followed him out of the airport to some rental car out front. I guess he'd rented it ahead of time. I climbed into the car and about 20 minutes later was looking at a rather, erm, atrocious (sp? Like I spell check...) hotel. What person in their right mind would paint a hotel bright pink and purple ? Bleh. They could have at least made sure the color tone had matched. Ick. Yuck. And blah.   
  
There was plenty of rooms this time. But for some reason, I just wanted to room with Rob again.   
  
"Can I stay with you again?"   
  
Asked simply even though it may seem a bit blunt. Rob didn't seem to have a problem with it.   
  
"Sure," he shrugged.   
  
I smiled at him. I knew I was gonna be hanging around him often. Very often.   
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
More Author Notes : I dunno if it's longer then the other chapters... But at weast I twied. 


	5. Uhh... ? Possible bonding time?

Author's Note - Yeah, another at the beginning. Sorry 'bout this one. But I just realized how utterly boring RVD seemed in this story... So, I've taken it upon myself to put some life into him. Let's all say Yippee!   
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
The second I got into the room, I collapsed on the bed. I felt like laying here all day, which was probably exactly what I was going to do. I was waiting for Rob to tell me he was gonna go somewhere, but, well, it didn't happen. It was just too quiet for me. Soo...   
  
"Hey, wanna play a game?" I asked him.   
  
"Sure. What game?"   
  
I grinned mischeviously. What game, you ask? Muahahah. Why, the kinkiest of all games...   
  
"Twister!"   
  
Not even I know how we got into the positions we were in as the game progressed. Rob was bent over backwards, his hands and feet in a line sort of, like it you even breathed the slightest bit he'd simply tip over. Me, on the other hand. Well, I was underneath him, my arms and legs intertwined between his. Odd positions, huh? Now... How to spin the little spinnny thing.   
But before I even got to spin the 'ittle spinner, I guess Rob had sensed defeat.   
  
"Mommy!" he shouted out of nowhere.   
  
His 'outburst' made me jump, which was enough to throw off my balance and make me fall. Since I was under him, though, and I'd pretty much crashed into him... He just had to fall i right /i on top of me. Damn Rob, you weight too much, lose some muscles or something! Well, I was tempted to say that at least.   
  
"Sorry," he chuckled as rolled off of me.   
  
"Cheater," I spat mockingly at him.   
  
He arched an eyebrow at me. I didn't even know he could do that Rock thing with his eyebrow! But I just glared at him.   
  
"Cheater, cheater, cheater," I sing-songed until he finally grabbed me and started to tickle me.   
  
It didn't help much that I was ticklish almost anywhere on my body. Oh, why me? I tried so hard to push him off, but he was relentless in his onslaught of tickles.   
  
"Say please and I'll stop."   
  
"Please!"   
  
"Not good enough... Say pretty please," more tickling from him, this time around my ribs.   
  
"Pretty please!"   
  
Tears were streaming down my face by this time. I was laughing that hard! I wanted him to stop, but at the same time if felt great to laugh. I don't remember ever laughing like this with Chris.   
  
Chris.   
  
I suddenly become unaware of Rob tickling me. Couldn't even feel it. Chris had found his way into my head. I don't ever recall even playing around with him like this. Just jokes.   
By now Rob had stopped tickling me. I think he knew what I was thinking about.   
  
"Don't dwell on him, Kat. Just try to forget. It'll be a lot easier on you if you don't think about him."   
  
"Oh shut up. Like you even know what it's like!" I didn't mean to yell at him so coldly, but, well... I couldn't help it.   
  
"Actually I do."   
  
I stared at him a moment, waiting for him to explain.   
  
"I got divorced about a year ago. My wife had gotten tired of me being on the road so often. She said I was never home, that I was never around when I needed her. I guess she eventually got sick of me 'never having time' for her and asked for a divorce. I had no choice but to grant her the divorce. It hasn't been easy, ya know, to forget her. It's painful to think about it, about her. So I try not to. Wrestling keeps my mind off of her. But when I finally thought about it, I realized that she wasn't the one for me, me and her just weren't meant to be together. So maybe you and Chris weren't meant to be together either."   
  
All I could do was nod, half in agreement to what he said, half in sorrow for him. He'd been married. And his wife had gotten sick of the wrestling life that he lived. Why'd she even marry him if she couldn't deal with it? But maybe Rob was right. If her and Jericho were meant to be together, he wouldn't have, you know.   
  
"Kat?"   
  
"I was just thinking..."   
  
"And?"   
  
"I know you're right. It just may take me a while to really realize it."   
  
"Nah, you'll realize it sooner then you think."   
  
"Yeah... Riiight. Anyways, I know you're part of the ECW group ; so exactly what all did you do back when ECW was around?"   
  
I could have sworn Rob's smile reached from ear to ear. Looks like he may like to brag a bit. Oh well, I've got all the time in the world.   
  
"Well..." he began as he put an arm around my shoulder and led me to the couch.   
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
A/N - Okay, so this chappy was pretty boring too... Sowry. :-( I'll do better next chapter. Trust me! *sly grin from the author* But that's only if you're nice and review. 


	6. SSSnnniiitttccchhh!!!

Wow, was it Thursday already? I grabbed Rob's wrist and looked at his watch. It was one of those watches that had the time and date and all on it. Sure enough, it was Thursday. And I always hated going to the arena so early... But, how else do you avoid a mob of fans? I mean, fans are great and all, just not when you're the bad guy.   
  
As me and Rob walked into the arena, discussing the art of ninjitsu compared to karma stretches... Pfft. Yeah right. We were really talking about strategy. See, we'd been paired in an inter-gender tag team match. Sort of. Since Rob and Jericho were feuding, and 'they' wanted to wait 'til the PPV for them to fight one on one, so they made 'em pick partners. Rob picked me ; and guess who Chris picked? His new slut, err, bitch, Lita. Well, at least I was gonna have some fun tonight.   
  
"Hey, where you goin'?" Rob asked me as I'd just turned in the complete opposite direction of where he was going.   
  
"Uhh... This way?"   
  
"That's the WWF section, Kat."   
  
I nodded. So what if I wanted to go see Chris... Was it really a crime to find a nice heavy, sturdy object and just pound his face in with it? Ooh, and after I was through with that, I was thinking about lighting a match and taking it to Lita's hair, but I'd settle for just ripping it all out. Okay, so maybe that was a bit illegal. But I could still get in a few good shots.   
  
Rob had to literally drag me to the Alliance lockerroom. No fair! I whined, I pouted, I did everything that Stephanie McMahon would... It didn't work. Maybe that's because I'm not the Billion Dollar Princess.   
  
"Wait 'til we get to the ring," he said simply.   
  
I rolled my eyes and 'hmphed'. Yes, there were times when I swore I was an overgrown kid, but who wasn't?   
  
"Hey," a bald head poked into the room. Justin Credible, "Shane's called an Alliance meeting. Everyone has to attend."   
  
"When?" Rob and I asked in unison.   
  
"Now."   
  
Whatever. At least it was something to do. We followed Rob into another lockerroom, probably Shane's or Austin's judging from the size of it. How come they always got big rooms? Gees, they're only one or two people.   
There was a lot of talking going on, and Shane's attempt to quiet everyone didn't seem to work.   
  
"Hey, SHUT UP AND SHOW SOME RESPECT!" Austin screeched over everyone. Austin, screeching? I never thought I'd see the day.   
  
"Thanks," was Shane-O's curt reply.   
  
"Now onto business. I'd like to announce that there will be another new member of the Alliance tonight."   
  
Murmurs started up in the crowd. Another new member? Who?! Hell, even I was curious as to who they had lured over tonight.   
  
"I'm sorry that I can't tell you all, but this is gonna be huge! We're going to get a true champion tonight."   
  
Uhh... Huh? I shrugged. A champion, huh? Was this a WWF or WCW title holder? Eh, guess we'd all find out later. Yippee.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
Match time. I heard Rob's music hit and we took our cue. We walked out, side by side. Jerkicho and Litter, err, Jericho and Lita were already in the ring. My gaze shifted from one to the other, but neither would look me straight in the eyes. They only looked toward Rob. Scaredy cats.   
  
At least Rob was considerate enough to let me start out the match. Although there was some bickering about which one would come in and face me, so I took it upon myself to clobber them both. Lita tumbling over the top rope, and Chris into the corner. Ooh yeah. Payback time! Chris "fell" into my fist quite a few times to the point where I'd probably broken it. Rob was so kind as to distract the ref for a few seconds, allowing me to kick Jericho right between the legs with a stiff black boot. Oops. I think that might've tickled a bit as I watched him crumble down to his knees. Pathetic.   
  
Cheers. The hell? I turned around to see Matt and Jeff... I guess Matt didn't know about Lita's little affair. Matt swiped RVD off of the apron, and Jeff came in to attack me. And of course, the ratty haired Lita had to come and get her some too. That wench.   
  
Three on two. How unfair! Rob and I were getting our asses handed to us. Well, until Matt suddenly fell to the ground, followed by Jeff ; both men unconcious. The hell?! I looked up to see Jericho, chair in hand, Lita by his side. It was then that Shane ran down to the ring. Of course, none of them bothered to help me or Rob up, so we had to get to our feet of our own accord. How rude.   
  
Wait a sec. You mean Chris was the new member of the Alliance?! And he was bringing Lita with him? Blah!   
  
"Yes, WWF and Alliance fans alike... Welcome the WCW Champion to the Alliance - Chris Jericho along with Lita! Whoo!" Nice Ric Flair impersonation, Shane. I watched as Chris took the mic, his joining speech I guess. Oh how I wanted to grab his hair and just start pulling on it!   
  
"Well, Shane, I thank you for the opputunity to join the future of the wrestling business. Which is what Y2J is really all about - The future. But, I'd just thought I'd let you know something, boss. You've got a spy in your midst."   
  
He wouldn't dare! Shane looked confused, and I was horrified even though I didn't show it. I didn't look in Rob's direction, I couldn't, I was basically frozen in place.   
  
"Her."   
  
I watched his index finger move around the ring, like in slow motion. It stopped when it was pointing at me. He'd snitched on me! My cover was blown...   
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
A/N - *gasp* Oh no! Jerkicho is a tattle-tale now. He told on Kat/Gem. If I get some good reviews I'll try to be quick about getting the next chapter up. *grins mischeviously* Reviews are good. Very good. *nods in agreement with herself*   
  
Coming up in the next chapter...   
  
Ha! Like I'd tell! You've got to wait patiently for the next chapter to see what happens next. Heh heh. Yes, I know I'm an evil author. But you can't sue me for being evil... Can you? 


	7. An explanation... A plan in the making.....

"Gem and RVD!"  
  
Oh, that explains it... Jealous bastard. But me and Rob aren't even together! Pompus ass.  
  
"What?!" Shane was furious. He turned to face us traitors. Well, neither of us are really traitors... Remember, I joined the Alliance and RVD is ECW. Why the hell did you even join the Alliance, Chris?!  
  
"That's not true, Shane," I said as I looked over at Chris, Lita hanging on his arm, a smirk on his face. Was Jericho always an ass and I never saw it? Had he just been using me to get to my *former* best friend? Made perfect sense to me. Life always did love to screw me over.  
But back to my pleading with Shane. I needed a good lie, but something that wouldn't call Jericho a liar unfortunately, only explain why he would think that we were spying...  
  
"He probably just saw me coming out of Vince's office the other day. RVD had been waiting outside for me so we could go over strategy for his tag match." Phew.  
  
"And just why were you in Vince's office?" Shane-O questioned hottily. Uhh... Was there steam coming out of his ears?  
  
"You know how Vince likes to meet the new talent and try to get them to join. But I told Vince he could shove his WWF organization up his ass."  
  
Shane was quiet for a while. Trying to figure out whether or not to trust my answer or not.  
  
"I'm watching you. All of you." Hey, where have I heard that line before? A movie. Ah, I can't place it.  
  
I chanced a glance at Jerkicho. The smirk had been wiped right off of his face and put onto mine. But that wasn't enough for me. I needed to add insult to the injury I'd caused in the ring to him. I strutted out of the ring, bringing Rob with me. I whispered a "Play along" into his ear as I put my hand into his and laced our fingers together. I looked back at Chris for a second, he was seething even though he tried to hide it by wrapping an arm around Lita.   
  
When we got backstage, I felt like throwing a fit. I didn't know why. I seriously just wanted to just pick something up and hurl it into a damn wall. But I didn't. I can have some amazing self-restraint when I want to. Rob wanted to take me back to the lockerroom, I shrugged and let him.  
  
"Why in the hell did Jericho join the Alliance?" I thought aloud. It had been a rhetorical question, but it was answered anyway.  
  
"Because you caught him with Lita."  
  
I gave Rob a questioning look.  
  
"He's scared, Kat. He probably knows you want to kick his ass, which you proved out in the ring. The way I figure, Jericho thought that if he joined the Alliance and got on the same team as you... You wouldn't be able to do anything to him without raising suspicion."  
  
I nodded. Jericho knew I was always a firm believer in that violence doesn't solve anything, it solves everything.   
  
"But why would he point the finger at me? And you."  
  
"Well, if he puts the heat on you, Kat, then you can't make a move without someone watching. Everything you and me both do now is going to be questioned."  
  
That all made perfect sense. As much as I hated to admit it, if Jericho actually used his brain he could come up with this kind of stuff. So now I can't put him in the hospital... But I can sure as hell get under his skin.  
  
"Hey Rob, wanna do me a favor for I while?" I grinned and he just stared at me quizzically.   
  
"See, what I want to do is this..."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N - What kind of plan has Kat come up with this time? Like you don't already know! Ha. Short chapter I know. So sue me. No! Don't sue me. And please excuse any typos. Half of this was typed with one hand while I ate a couple pieces of bacon with the other. At least it was a good breakfast. 


	8. Finally what you've all been waiting for...

"... So, whaddya say, Rob?"  
  
He seemed to be comtemplating my suggestion.  
  
"Alright, I'll do it."  
  
Yes! Thank you, Rob. Chris Jericho, welcome to the realm of jealousy. Muahahahahahahah. Yes, I am evil.   
Now to put the plan into action.  
  
Rob and I walked out of the room, hand and hand, a grin from ear to ear on our faces. What exactly was the plan? Well, if you couldn't tell already...  
  
"Hey, Chris," I greeted sweetly. See, I can be kind when I want to be cruel. Although, the funny look I got from him was well worth it.  
  
"Bye."   
  
A short conversation. Yup. Definitely. But not without purpose. Before we walked off, I slowly wrapped my arm around Rob's neck and pressed my body up against his. I had to stand on my tip-toes to even reach his lips. I gave him a kiss full on the lips and was a bit surprised when he returned it, but then I remembered that he was part of the plan. Damn! Did I ever tell you how good Rob can kiss? I'm gonna have to do that again sometime.  
  
We started to walk off, but I had to cast a glance towards Jericho. You know that Vince McMahon look where his eyes are bulging out of his head and his jaw hanging on the floor? Yeah, well imagine Chris with that face. Where's a camera when you need one gosh darnit!  
  
I gave Rob's hand a squeeze, my well of telling him a job well done. It's not like I could tell him flat out right there and then what I wanted to. Ya know, Chris' still in hearing range. I'm not that stupid... At least not most of the time. Me and Rob walked out of the arena, hands interlocked and arms swinging together. I had a bit of an arrogant look to me. Kinda like Stephanie did when she was always hanging on Triple H.  
  
Once we were out of the arena, I had to supress a whoop of joy. Phase one of getting under Jerkicho's skin? Complete. I grinned. Ahh, what a wonderful day after all.  
  
I looked over at Rob. He was smiling at me. I guess he could see that I was a bit happy. Even though he didn't have to, I felt him wrap an arm around my waist. Just in case Chris came out here or something, I guess.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Back in our hotel room, I flopped down I my bed. I hadn't realized how exhausted I was until I'd gotten into the rental car. Yeah, wrestling takes a toll on you like that. Once your adrenaline is gone, everything starts to kick in. But I was still happy. Rob came and sat down next to me on the bed. He was holding something behind his back and trying to be inconspicuous (how the hell do you spell that?!) about it too.  
  
"What's behind your back?" I asked flat out. He snapped his fingers in a mock 'Darn.' I gave him a playful glare.  
  
"I got you somethin'?" Me?   
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's your birthday."  
  
Hey! How'd he know that? I don't remember telling him.   
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"I have my ways," he said mysteriously. I grinned. He was funny when he tried to act mysterious. He handed me what had been behind his back. It was a long, rather thin box wrapped up in wrapping paper with the normal birthday decorations on it. You know: cakes, party hats, confetti, that sort. I resisted the urge to rip all the paper off, afterall, Rob did take the time to wrap it... So I could take the time to carefully peel of the tape and make sure the delecate paper didn't rip as I opened it.  
  
I picked up the box. It looked like a jewelry box. What woman in their right mind doesn't like jewelry? And just because I'm not in my right mind doesn't mean anything...  
  
Rob watched intently as I lifted the lid off of the small box. What I saw was the most gorgeous necklace that I'd ever seen in my life. It was a thin, silver chain, but it was something else that caught my eye about it. There had to be a dozen different gems all pieced together to make one large one. Ruby, sapphire, pearl, onyx, amethyst... I didn't recognize the other stones, but it was still beautiful. Rob helped me put the necklace on, slipping behind me and clasping it around my neck. It fit like a charm.   
  
My eyes had to be practically sparkling as I turned to look at Rob. This had to be the best birthday present ever... My first one in a long, long time. Chris had always forgotten about my special day.   
  
Before I even knew what I was doing, I had put a hand on the side of Rob's face and pulled him down for a kiss. It was a sweet and sincere kiss. But I pulled back when I realized what I'd done. I peered into his eyes, he didn't seem to be pushing me away or throwing me out of the room. That was a good sign.   
  
I had to kiss him again though. I'd felt something... Electric. Yeah, that's it. My lips brushed over his. I could feel sparks. I kissed him again. This time it was more forceful, hungry. His tongue slipped into my mouth, roaming the sides and sliding across the roof of my mouth, coaxing my tongue to explore the depths of his own mouth. His hands trailed down my neck, along my arms and down my sides. Where his hands had touched, it felt as if he'd left a trail of fire. He was starting to stir emotions in me that I never knew I had. Rob was so much gentler then Chris had ever been.  
  
Ha. That's weird. The second Chris entered my mind, he was gone, replaced by Rob. I felt his hands slip under my shirt and slowly work his way up to kneed at my breasts even through my bra. I moaned into his mouth. He pulled back and grinned at me. I smiled back. His eyes seemed to be asking him if I wanted to do this. How could I refuse? He slipped my shirt over my head, and I, in turn, pulled off his shirt. My nails raked across his muscular chest. Damn, Rob looked good. Our lips met for another kiss, full of lust and passion.   
  
Maybe we should leave the two alone now... It's not nice to spy.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N - Why am I not writing the full version that I could? Well, let's see... That would make this story qualify as NC-17. And, last time I checked, you had to be 17 to even read it, so how can I be under that age and WRITE it? Sorry 'bout that.   
Anyways. Should I write a sequel to this? Oh wait! The story isn't over yet. My bad. It's still got a ways to go. I haven't decided if it'll be a happily ever after story... Maybe if I get some reviews that'll help me decide. *shrugs*  
  
Coming up in the next chapter:  
  
Sorry... You gots to wait your turn to read the next chappy. It'll be up sometime in the next week. That is if I don't get the computer taken away from me due to bad grades on the progress report. But that's an entirely different story. 


	9. And so it ends...

Authors Note - Yeah, I know, you hate these things when they're at the top, but I just wanted to say somethin' real quick. I'd like to thank all of my fans, all 3 of you, who simply love my story. I love you all too! *hears crickets chirping in the back* I guess that's my cue to get writing the story then. ^_^  
  
2nd Authors Note - How long... How long has it been since I've written a chapter for this? *sobs* Sorry, folks, but the most awful thing happened to me... I *gasp* got the computer taken away from me!!!  
  
And I'm sorry... But this is the last chapter of the story. :-(  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"I *know* something happened this time!"  
  
Huh? Why does someone always have to ruin my sleep? It's simply not fair. Ooh, I've got Rob's arms around me. I didn't care who was in the room as I tried to snuggle up closer to his naked form.  
  
"C'mon you two, get up!"  
  
How in the hell does Billy manage to get into the room? Argh! I wish I'd locked the door.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Calm, cool, and collected. Yep, that's my Rob. Hmm... My Rob. I don't know where I got that from, but I like it. I like it a lot.  
  
And I'm pretty sure there was more to the conversation, or perhaps it would be best to call it bickering between the two gentlemen, but I wasn't listening. I was just focusing on staying close to Rob, the body heat radiating off of him was attractive... Not to mention among other things. But the hotel room was cold, I wouldn't have been surprised if it was a damn meat locker! Well, anyways. Billy finally left, which left me and Rob alone.  
  
"Kat, we've got to get going."  
  
I stuck my bottom lip out at that, pouting. I wanted to stay right here. But unfortunately, Rob ended up literally dragging me out of the bed. Heck, he almost dressed me all by himself. It was a long flight to the next city, a whole hour! An hour spent simply chatting with Rob, you learn new things every day.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tonight was the big night. Survivor Serious. The clash between the Alliance and the WWF was finally going to come to an end. And I was going to make sure it ended the right way, me and Rob both. The main event : Stone Cold Steve Austin, Kurt Angle, Chris Jericho, and RVD against The Rock, Kane, Undertaker and Big Show. But there were some serious holes in all of this. First off, Angle was really supposed to be with the WWF, but in truth it was the Alliance all along. Even with Angle on the Alliance's side, everyone thought he was the traitor. But on the side of the WWF, it seemed that with 3 huge guys and one guy with a huge ego, they had the match in the bag. Problem is, The Rock isn't WWF through and through. He had finally gotten sick of all Vince's bullshit and was planning on defecting to the Alliance. As for Jericho, well, he was supposed to return to the WWF, but he wasn't. However, Lita was. It seems there relationship had gone sour all too quickly. Too bad for all of them. There plans weren't going to be picture perfect.   
I was watching in the back on the monitor, ready to run out through the curtains. I was biding my time, waiting. Waiting for the time to strike. I saw it when Rock cracked Undertaker over the head with a chair and then Lita tried to Lita-canran Rock, but got side-walked slammed for her troubles. That was enough for me. I bolted down to the ring, feet flying and boots clanking on the ramp as I slid into the ring. Rob tossed me a chair and he held one of his own in his hand and, taking a move from Christian, we delivered the Con-chair-to to Austin. Kane made the cover and Rob and I made sure no one interrupted it. The ref's hand hit the mat for the 3 count and the crowd just exploded into a frenzy. A frenzy of cheers to be exact. The WWF had won which meant the Alliance was gone for good. But it wasn't over just yet. Angle nailed Rob from behind with a metal folding chair. I moved to help, but when I moved forward I felt my hair all but being yanked out of my head. I spun around and growled angrily; Chris!  
  
"Hi kitty Kat."  
  
That's all he said to me before lifting his arm, revealing a lead pipe. There were few times when I was scared and showed it, where I wasn't confident. This was one of those times. My eyes widened as the pipe came down.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
From Rob's POV  
  
I threw Angle off and moved to help Kat, but I wasn't fast enough. Jericho had leveled her with that pipe. Her body fell lifeless to the ground. And as if that wasn't enough for the sick bastard, he hit her with it again. Before I knew what I was doing, I had charged at him with such force and speed that the pipe fell from his hands as his spine met turnbuckle. Out cold from my rage...  
  
But that didn't hold any of my concern. Kat. Her eyes were closed, head bleeding profusely. I scooped her up in my arms carefully and took her to the back. The crowd was silent in both shock and sympathy, but I didn't notice. EMT's immediately rushed up and set Kat on a stretcher. I followed aimlessly to the ambulance and climbed in after her. I held her hand all through a ride that seemed to last forever, her hand was ice cold. It was almost scarey. We'd just gotten so close and now it felt like I was losing her. The hospital staff wisked her away and I was led the waiting room. God I hoped she was okay.  
I was too nervous to sit. So I paced, I'd probably worn a hole in the floor by the time a doctor finally came out.  
  
"Are you waiting on Kat?" the doctor asked me. I was suddenly at a loss for words, so I nodded.  
  
"We managed to stop the bleeding, it required a few stitches though. However, that was quite a shot to the head she took. I'm afraid she suffered some brain damage..."  
  
"W-what?" I stuttered. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.  
  
"That's not the worst of it... Kat may also be in permanent coma. I'm sorry, sir."  
  
No... No... NO! It wasn't true. Kat was strong, she was just fine, she'd be just fine. She couldn't be in a coma. I could feel tears coming to my eyes, but for my sake I held back.  
  
"Is, is there anything I-I can do?" I asked hopefully. Please tell me I can make her better.  
  
"Pray."  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N B-Be-buh-bu- That's all folks! 


End file.
